ANBU
by Lady Arisu
Summary: Jamais ils n'auraient pensé qu'une lettre écrite avec du sang leur apporterait autant d'espoir.
1. Le message

**ANBU**

**Chapitre 1 – Le message**

* * *

><p><strong>Dossier :<strong> Kiribashi Gin

**Âge :**27

**Rang :** ANBU, capitaine de l'équipe B

**Statut :** En mission

**Autres m****embres de l'équipe :** Haruno Sakura, Tachibana Shinji

**P****roblème :** Kiribashi Gin et son équipe devaient revenir de leur mission à Tsuchi no kuni depuis maintenant deux mois.

**Solution au problème :** Une équipe a été envoyée à leur recherche deux semaines après leur disparition. L'équipe B demeure introuvable. Possibilités : mort ou nukenin.

**Conclusion :**Recherche abandonnée

* * *

><p>« Enfin de retour chez nous! Hé Sasuke, je peux t'assurer qu'on ne te donnera pas la peine de mort; t'es le dernier des Uchiha, ton sang est trop précieux pour qu'ils t'exécutent alors arrête de traîner des pieds et dépêche-toi, je meurs d'envie d'aller manger chez Ichiraku…mais avant il faut allez voir Tsunade baa-chan! »<p>

« Hn. Je n'traîne pas des pieds, idiot. » marmonna Sasuke en rechignant.

« Hein? T'as dit quelque chose? » Naruto qui était en train de contempler le village au loin, exactement comme il l'avait fait, il y a de cela quelques années, porta son attention sur Sasuke. Sasuke l'ignora en poursuivant son chemin vers les portes du village.

Aussitôt qu'ils avaient franchi les portes, il était difficile pour eux de faire un pas de plus puisque la lame d'un kunai les menaçait de trancher leur gorge au moindre mouvement. Il semblerait que certains ANBU avaient aperçu les deux nukenins avant même qu'ils arrivent dans les frontières du village. Ils étaient passés inaperçus, prêts à intervenir dès qu'ils baisseraient leur garde.

« eum….paix? »

* * *

><p>« Uchiha Sasuke, déserteur du village Konoha, ancien apprenti du nukenin de classe S Orochimaru, plusieurs tentatives de meurtre envers ses anciens coéquipiers, ancien membre de l'Akatsuki, tentative de destruction de Konoha…dois-je continuer? »<p>

« Sasuke a changé baa-chan, tout ça, c'est dans le passé! » tenta Naruto qui voyait que la situation était pire que ce qu'il avait prévu.

« Tais-toi! Naruto tu n'es pas placé pour parler en faveur de Sasuke, tu t'es mis dans de beaux draps en quittant Konoha sans prévenir personne. Ton dossier à également été mis dans celui des nukenin, ton rêve de devenir Hokage est désormais juste un rêve. »

« Quoi? Mais- »

« Je sais que tu étais partie à la recherche de Sasuke, mais tu es quand même allé à l'encontre des ordres que je t'ai donnés. Tu étais supposé rester dans le village, as-tu oublié qu'Akatsuki est après le Kyuubi? » lui coupa Tsunade. « Vous êtes tous deux sous probation pour une période indéterminée. Je ferai venir quelqu'un spécialisé pour sceller vos chakras. Si je suis satisfaite de votre conduite, vous serez libérés. Sasuke, j'assignerai deux ANBU qui seront chargés de te surveiller en tout temps ». Naruto qui s'attendait à un emprisonnement quelconque sourit grandement lorsqu'il apprit la légèreté des conséquences de ses actes.

« Super! Merci baa-chan! »

« Ne me remercie pas idiot. Maintenant, fichez le camp d'ici. » Tsunade allait retourner à ses papiers lorsque la voix de Naruto l'interrompit une autre fois.

« Eum Tsunade baa-chan? As-tu une idée d'où pourrait être Sakura-chan? » Le visage du Hokage s'assombrit à la mention de son ancienne apprentie. Elle n'était pas certaine si elle devait annoncer la nouvelle, mais savait qu'ils finiraient par l'apprendre de la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre.

« Sakura est introuvable depuis maintenant deux mois. » À cette mention, non seulement Naruto fut surpris, mais pendant un bref instant, le regard inexpressif de Sasuke avait également laissé place à la surprise, mais cela ne dura que quelques instants.

« J-Je n'comprends pas baa-chan…qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par Sakura est introuvable? » Naruto avait de la difficulté à parler, il n'en revenait pas ses oreilles. Comment Sakura pouvait-elle disparaître? Sûrement elle n'était pas partie elle aussi à leur recherche?

« Il n'y a rien à comprendre Naruto » ne s'attendant pas à entendre une nouvelle voix dans la pièce, ils tournèrent tous leur attention sur le nouveau locuteur.

« Kakashi-sensei! » Le regard de Kakashi s'attendrit à la mention de son suffixe.

« Je ne suis plus votre sensei Naruto » dit-il d'une voix douce.

« Ah…c'est vrai haha » se rappelant soudainement du sujet qu'ils parlaient avant que Kakashi ne fasse son apparition, il continua sur un ton inquiet « Est-ce que Sakura-chan est dans le trouble? »

Avec un soupir, Tsunade raconta que Sakura était partie en mission avec son équipe et qu'elle était censée être de retour il y a deux mois. Elle a également mentionné qu'ils ont envoyé une équipe pour les trouver, mais sont restés sans résultats. Un lourd silence s'installa dans la pièce.

« Qu'est-ce que tu raconte baa-chan…haha…tu ne proposes sûrement pas que Sakura-chan est…morte? » demanda Naruto avec un rire nerveux, n'arrivant pas à croire ce qu'il entendait.

« Je n'en sais rien Naruto, franchement je n'en sais rien ».

* * *

><p>Un mois s'était écoulé depuis la mauvaise nouvelle. Le retour de Naruto et Sasuke changea l'atmosphère triste qui était constamment présent depuis l'absence prolongée de Sakura. Tous furent surpris de voir Sasuke se promener dans les rues comme s'il n'avait jamais quitté le village. La routine s'était installée et bientôt la présence de Sasuke était rendue normale.<p>

Un jour comme les autres, alors que Kakashi se trouvait dans le bureau de Tsunade pour faire le rapport de sa dernière mission, un oiseau se posa sur le bord de la fenêtre.

« C'est un oiseau messager de notre village » remarqua avec surprise Kakashi. Il était commun de recevoir des messages provenant des oiseaux de leur village voisin, Suna no kuni, mais qu'un des leurs se présentent signifiait souvent qu'une équipe avait un message urgent pour le Hokage et qui n'était jamais porteur de bonnes nouvelles. C'est pourquoi, l'atmosphère qui était jusque là très détendue était devenue soudainement très lourde. Tsunade s'approcha de l'oiseau et ouvra doucement le message. Elle se figea.

« C'est écrit avec du sang » annonça-t-elle avec inquiétude.

Kakashi s'approcha pour jeter un coup d'œil sur la lettre. « Il est possible qu'il n'avait pas d'encre à proximité et qu'il a dû utiliser son propre sang pour écrire le message » ajouta Kakashi, sachant parfaitement que Tsunade en était arrivée à la même conclusion. « Que veulent dire ces chiffres? » ajouta Kakashi.

« Difficile à dire, mais j'ai le fort sentiment que ce sont des coordonnées. Ce qui m'inquiète c'est qu'il peut s'agir d'un piège, rien ne me dit que ce sont mes shinobi qui sont dans le trouble; tout ce que j'ai, c'est un cercle comme signature ».

« Un quoi? » s'alarma soudainement Kakashi. N'attendant pas de réponse de la femme située à côté de lui, il regarda au bas de la feuille et y aperçu un cercle. Un cercle. Un cercle? Il avait beau chercher, il n'arrivait pas à trouver la raison pourquoi ce cercle lui disait tant quelque chose. Kakashi allait abandonner lorsque sorti de nulle part, un flash apparut dans sa mémoire, une jeune fille aux cheveux rose, dos à lui, un gros cercle blanc décorant le dos de sa robe rouge -« Sakura! » répondit aussitôt Kakashi. Le regard de Tsunade s'éclaira, comme si elle avait trouvé le dernier morceau à un puzzle. Elle se leva brusquement.

« Kakashi, va me chercher Kotoba Yuuki, elle saura où mène ces coordonnées. Dès que ce sera fait, tu iras chercher Inuzuka Kiba et Yamanaka Ino et, une fois que nous saurons où se trouve Sakura, vous partirez immédiatement à sa recherche et vous me la ramènerez coûte que coûte. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre? »

« C'est comme si c'était fait Tsunade-sama. » une demie seconde plus tard, Tsunade se trouvait maintenant seule dans son bureau.

* * *

><p>1- Bonjour! Une nouvelle histoire après si longtemps…fiou je ne sais pas ce que ça va donner…je me sens inspirée, mais en même temps j'ai de la difficulté à exprimer ce que j'imagine en mots et ça me rend rarement satisfaite de ce que j'écris. J'espère que vous avez apprécié et pour moi, c'est tout ce qui compte!<p>

2- J'ai mentionné dans le point numéro 1 que c'était une nouvelle histoire pour moi…eh oui même si vous aller sur mon profil vous trouverez seulement cette histoire-là, la raison? J'ai changé de nom, histoire de recommencer à neuf…et comme ça fait plusieurs années que j'ai pas écris, j'ai pas l'impression que mes autres histoires viennent de moi alors j'ai décidé de me créer un nouveau compte!

3- Je ne crois pas mettre beaucoup de romance « évidente » dans l'histoire, tout simplement parce que je ne suis pas à l'aise à en écrire, mais comme je suis une romantique finie, je ne pourrai pas m'empêcher de ne pas en mettre…en tout cas on verra où ça va mener!

4- Pour ceux qu'ils se demandent le couple, je pense faire soit un kakasaku (ce serait la première fois que j'écris avec ce couple là et j'ai envie de prendre le défi) ou un sasusaku (si je veux rester dans ma zone de confort)…quoique Sasuke ces temps-ci ne m'intéresse pas beaucoup…les fics avec kakasaku ou encore itasaku sont tellement meilleures!

5- Bon je vais arrêter ici pour aujourd'hui, on se revoit au chapitre 2! Review s.v.p.!


	2. Le retour

Il ne fallut que quinze minutes à Kotoba Yuuki pour trouver l'endroit où les coordonnées menaient, c'est-à-dire près des frontières de Tsuchi no kuni. Les chances que ce soit Sakura qui a envoyé le message augmentaient de plus en plus. Pendant ce temps, Kakashi avait eu le temps de retrouver Ino et Kiba. À l'intérieur d'une heure, ils avaient effectué un plan; Ino agirait comme medic-nin; Kiba retrouverait la trace de Sakura à l'aide d'Akamaru tandis que Kakashi serait le capitaine de l'équipe. Ils avaient également eu le temps de préparer le matériel nécessaire pour le voyage. Aussitôt prêt, ils quittèrent le village et disparurent dans les arbres, en direction de Tuschi no kuni.

* * *

><p>Kakashi était habituellement une personne de sang-froid. Il avait vu plusieurs horreurs dans sa vie qui, avec le temps, l'avait endurci. C'est pourquoi il tenta de se convaincre que ce qui se passait n'était rien de différent que ce qu'il avait déjà vécu. Il avait déjà été envoyé en mission, à la recherche de compatriotes disparus depuis quelque temps, parfois mort, et la situation ne l'avait jamais gravement affecté; c'était un nom qui serait ajouté sur la stèle, un nom de plus en s'en vouloir de ne pas être arrivé à temps…mais Kakashi continuait à vivre, à servir son village. Une mission de plus comme celles-ci ne devraient pas l'inquiéter davantage…sauf que cette fois-ci, il s'agissait de Sakura. Une personne qu'il connaissait depuis maintenant dix ans. Ils sont allés à de nombreuses missions ensemble et ont coulé le même sang. Il était près d'elle lorsque Naruto l'a laissé derrière et est parti seul retrouver Sasuke. Il l'a vu grandir, l'a vu devenir une femme.<p>

Maintenant Sakura était probablement en danger de mort ou peut-être qu'elle était déjà…Non! Il était hors de question qu'il s'aventure dans cette suite d'idée. Kakashi leva les yeux, la nuit commençait à tomber. Cela faisait déjà huit heures qu'ils couraient et pourtant il ne sentait pas la fatigue. S'il était de lui, Kakashi aurait continué, mais il savait qu'il devait laisser le temps à son équipe de se reposer. Rien ne sert d'arriver à destination fatigués, Ino ne pourra soigner Sakura et ils ne pourront se défendre au cas où ils arriveraient en milieu ennemi. Laissant un léger soupir, il s'arrêta. Maintenant il ne restait qu'à espérer que sont choix ne causera pas de trop graves conséquences.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'on s'arrête? Nous pouvons continuer encore quelques heures! » déclara impatiemment Ino.

« Non. C'est le seul endroit avant plusieurs kilomètres où nous pourrons nous ressourcer » avait répondu Kakashi d'un ton catégorique.

« Mais- »

« Je comprends Ino que tu es inquiète pour Sakura » interrompit Kakashi « mais il ne nous sert à rien d'arriver à destination mort de fatigue. Nous ne savons pas ce qui nous attend là-bas, nous nous devons d'être prudents »

« Je croyais que tu le savais déjà, toi qui es une medic-nin… » continua Kiba d'un ton qui se voulait nonchalant, mais qui était exaspéré.

Ino s'empourpra de colère ou de honte, nul ne le savait, mais elle se tut et alla chercher de l'eau au cours d'eau qui se trouvait à proximité.

Ils avaient dû arrêter encore une autre fois durant le voyage. Quelques nukenin ont essayé de s'attaquer à eux, mais ils n'étaient pas de taille contre eux et furent vaincus très rapidement. Le paysage commençait à changer, les arbres n'étaient plus les mêmes et l'air devenait plus sec, un signe qu'ils avaient franchi les frontières de Tsuchi no kuni.

« Kiba, donne la lettre à Akamaru pour qu'il sente l'odeur de Sakura, nous approchons. » Le cœur de Kakashi s'accéléra, bientôt il saura s'il a fait les bons choix. S'il est arrivé à temps. S'il a manqué une fois de plus à ses coéquipiers.

Kiba donna la lettre à Akamaru et celui-ci émit un petit jappement avant de se lancer dans une nouvelle direction.

* * *

><p>Il n'y avait personne.<p>

Akamaru s'était arrêté sur une branche d'arbre, confus. Il était certain que l'odeur s'arrêtait là et que Sakura devrait être située exactement à leurs pieds, mais il n'y avait personne.

Kakashi commençait à sentir le désespoir, mais refusa de s'y abandonner. Il regarda tranquillement autour de lui, quelque chose clochait. Il n'y avait pourtant aucun signe de danger. C'était le calme parfait et c'est ce qui n'allait pas. Pas un chant d'oiseau. Pas une seule brise. Rien. Il tourna son regard vers le tronc d'arbre et leva son protecteur, laissant place au sharingan. Ah. Il laissa apparaître un léger sourire; décidément, son ancienne élève était plein de ressources. Rapidement, il effectua quelques signes de mains et annula le subtil genjutsu qui avait pris place; une fine couche d'illusion qui ne servait qu'à cacher l'existence d'une personne. Une personne adossée sur le tronc d'arbre. Une personne qu'il ne reconnaissait que trop bien. Une personne inconsciente… ou morte. Il resta immobile, incapable de s'approcher de la silhouette si frêle. C'est Ino qui brisa le silence. Un cri étouffé qui exprimait l'horreur, la tristesse et le désespoir qu'elle ressentait.

« Sak…Saku » elle ne parvenait même pas à sortir de ses lèvres le nom de son amie la plus proche, de sa sœur et de sa confidente. Il ne lui suffit que de quelques pas pour la rejoindre et n'hésita que quelques secondes pour sentir sous sa peau froide le faible pouls de la jeune femme qui se trouvait devant elle.

« Elle est vivante » murmura Ino, mais ce fut assez fort pour que Kakashi et Kiba l'entendent.

« Mais on ne peut relaxer tout de suite, son pouls est très faible et nous pouvons la perdre à tout moment…je ne sais même pas comment elle a pu rester en vie dans cet état là pendant tout ce temps. » Ino avait déjà commencé à analyser où se trouvaient les blessures les plus graves. Ce n'était pas tâche facile, Sakura était méconnaissable. Certaines parties de sa peau semblaient avoir fondu, ses doigts allaient dans toutes sortes de directions. Une de ses jambes avait un angle inquiétant, ses organes avaient l'air d'être passés au malaxeur, ses côtes étaient également brisées et sa langue avait une empreinte de dents tatouée dessus. « Je…Je n'y arriverai pas » un sanglot venait d'échapper ses lèvres « son corps a subi trop de dommage…je…je n'arrive même pas à distinguer un organe d'un autre » Ino n'arrivait plus à retenir ses larmes. La petite lueur d'espoir qui était jusque-là restée allumée venait de s'éteindre.

« Quoi? Comment ça tu ne peux pas rien faire? N'es-tu pas une medic? » s'emporta Kiba. Kakashi de son côté était resté silencieux, le regard vide. Il avait échoué encore une fois. Il n'avait pas pu la protéger.

« Je ne suis pas Sakura! Je ne peux pas faire l'impossible! » cria Ino, sanglotant de plus belle.

« Ino » interrompit Kakashi, attirant aussitôt son attention « Peux-tu faire en sorte qu'elle reste en vie pour le voyage du retour? » continua-t-il d'une voix tout aussi calme, mais tout aussi tendue.

Ino arrêta instantanément de pleurer et laissa place à un regard déterminé.

« Je vais essayer » elle se tourna vers Kiba « fabrique-moi un harnais pour qu'elle bouge le moins possible lors du trajet. Il ne faut absolument pas empirer ses blessures…quoique je doute que ce soit possible. Pendant ce temps, je vais faire mon possible pour arrêter l'hémorragie interne. Nous devrons nous arrêter souvent pour que je puisse continuer à arrêter l'hémorragie, le voyage sera deux fois plus long, mais c'est notre seule chance pour qu'elle reste en vie jusqu'à notre retour à Konoha ».

Une fois Sakura placée dans le harnais, contre Kakashi, ils se mirent en route, déterminés.

* * *

><p>1- Enfin le deuxième chapitre! Je ne peux pas dire que je suis satisfaite de ce chapitre, mais je crois que j'aurais pu faire pire!<p>

2- Ouep alors j'ai décidé d'écrire Ino comme la meilleure amie de Sakura et non comme une fille détestable qui mène la vie dure à Sakura. Je ne sais pas si elle va avoir un grand rôle dans l'histoire…on verra

3- Qu'avez-vous pensé de Kakashi? J'ai essayé de rester collé à son image…c'est réussi?

4- Review s.v.p.?

5- Merci !


	3. Le coma

Cela faisait longtemps que Tsunade ne s'était pas sentie aussi nerveuse. Plus tôt dans la journée, pendant qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur la paperasse à faire, Akamaru était entré dans la pièce avec un message au coup. Avant même d'avoir fini de lire le message, elle aboyait déjà des ordres à Shizune qui se trouvait également dans la pièce à faire la paperasse que Tsunade n'avait finalement jamais commencé. Ils avaient réussi à retrouver Sakura, qui était en danger de mort, et elle devait être prête à la recevoir dès leur arrivée. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle faisait les cent pas devant l'hôpital à attendre impatiemment le retour de sa protégée.

Un bruissement de feuille la sortit de ses pensées. Elle tourna son regard vers le bruit et aperçut trois personnes qui semblaient mort de fatigue et d'inquiétude et une jeune femme ensanglantée au teint très pâle. Tsunade sentit son cœur s'arrêter à la vue de Sakura, qui était comme sa propre fille. Elle se reprit aussitôt et se dépêcha de les guider dans la pièce qui était déjà préparée pour cette occasion.

* * *

><p>Dix-huit heures. Dix-huit longues heures à se demander si Sakura allait survivre. Tsunade avait personnellement entrepris le long processus de guérison, accompagnée de Shizune et de quelques autres medics. Cela ne faisait pas plus d'une heure qu'elle était sortie de la pièce en annonçant que son état s'était stabilisée et qu'elle était, pour le moment, hors de danger. Elle ordonna à Ino, Kakashi et Kiba de rentrer se reposer et qu'ils l'avaient mérité. Kiba et Ino ont voulu protester, mais en croisant le regard sévère du Hokage, décidèrent d'obéir. Kakashi, par contre, ne s'était pas laissé intimider et avait même réussi à prendre une place au chevet de Sakura. Celle-ci avait une bien meilleure allure que lorsqu'il l'avait aperçue la première fois devant l'arbre, mais elle était toujours d'un teint blanc et son pouls était très lent. Son état comateux inquiétait Kakashi, mais il s'attendait à ce résultat. Quoiqu'elle ait vécu durant ces trois derniers mois n'était surement pas de tout repos…mais Kakashi préféra ne pas trop s'aventurer dans cette pensée. Il entendra ce qu'elle a vécu quand elle se réveillera. Il laissa sortir un long soupir, il n'avait pas dormi depuis maintenant trois jours et la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir. Son livre Icha Icha Tactics n'a jamais quitté sa poche depuis le début de cette mission et Kakashi n'avait aucune envie de connaître la suite pour le moment. Il s'installa plus confortablement et se prépara à passer de longues heures aux côtés de Sakura, espérant un jour voir ses beaux yeux émeraude.<p>

* * *

><p>« Un autre m'sieur! Je vais le prendre au porc cette fois-ci!»<p>

« Tout de suite! Je suis vraiment content que tu sois de retour Naruto! Sans toi, les affaires ne vont pas aussi bien! »

« hehehe merci m'sieur! »

« Ne prends pas ça comme un compliment, idiot. » Sasuke déposa l'argent qu'il devait sur la table et se prépara à quitter les lieux.

« Hey Sasuke! Tu t'en vas déjà? J'ai pas encore terminé de manger!»

« Si je devais t'attendre, on serait ici toute la nuit et j'ai autre chose à faire que de te regarder engloutir dix portions de ramen »

« Comme quoi? »

« Ce n'est pas de-»

« Hey Ino! » Une veine apparut sur le front de Sasuke, la raison pourquoi il passait la plupart de son temps avec cet idiot demeurait inconnue.

« Naruto…Sasuke » À la mention des deux noms, Ino avait exprimé un peu de dédain; elle faisait partie des rares personnes qui n'avaient pas encore pardonné la trahison de Sasuke et le départ soudain de Naruto. Elle n'avait pas pensé qu'en passant devant Ichiraku, elle risquait fortement de croiser les deux personnes qu'elle désirait tant éviter.

« J'ai entendu dire par Shikamaru que tu étais devenue une medic et que tu travaillais régulièrement à l'hôpital! Est-ce que tu te rends-là présentement? »

« uh…oui…c'est exact… » Ino ne put s'empêcher de mentir. Ils n'avaient aucun droit d'être mis au courant du retour de Sakura et de l'état qu'elle se trouvait. Ils sont, après tout, la raison pourquoi Sakura est présentement dans le coma. Si ce n'était pas d'eux, elle ne serait jamais devenue ANBU et n'aurait jamais eu cette stupide mission. Ne voulant rester plus longtemps, elle poursuiva son mensonge.

« Justement je vais être en retard alors je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps. »

« D'accord! Bonne soirée Ino! »

Une fois Ino partie, Sasuke s'apprêtait à faire de même

« Hey attend Sasuke! J'ai fini! » Naruto se dépêcha de mettre l'argent sur la table cria un bref « merci m'sieur, à la prochaine! » au propriétaire du restaurant et courut rejoindre Sasuke qui ne l'avait finalement pas attendu.

* * *

><p>Ce fut étonnement dans le silence qu'ils marchèrent le chemin du retour; chacun était perdu dans ses pensées. C'est Naruto qui, comme d'habitude, brisa le silence. Cette fois-ci, par contre, c'était une voix sérieuse et triste qui se fit entendre.<p>

« Je m'ennuie de Sakura-chan. »

« Hn. »

Depuis qu'ils apprirent la nouvelle, aucun des deux n'avait, jusque-là, osé aborder le sujet. Kakashi s'était montré aussi très absent, comme s'il n'était pas content de leur retour, il a même complètement disparu depuis les quelques derniers jours, quoiqu'il était peut-être parti en mission…

« Je m'ennuie de l'équipe 7 » rectifia Naruto.

« Hn. L'équipe 7 n'existe plus Naruto, elle a cessé d'exister le jour où j'ai quitté le village. »

« Je refuse de croire ça. Un jour on retrouvera Sakura-chan et l'équipe 7 existera à nouveau. »

« Hn. Tu ne changeras jamais. Sakura est probablement déjà morte. Les personnes qui disparaissent pendant plusieurs mois sont rarement retrouvées. En plus, elle est tellement faible qu'elle n'a sûrement pas survécu à la première attaque et si elle a été capturé, eh bien c'est certain qu'elle ne survivra pas à la tor-» Une douleur au visage l'empêcha de poursuivre. Naruto venait de mettre toute sa force dans le coup de poing qu'il venait de donner à Sasuke.

« Comment peux-tu…comment oses-tu dire une chose pareille à propos Sakura-chan! Parfois je me demande pourquoi j'ai mis toute cette énergie à te ramener! » Naruto tenait maintenant Sasuke par le collet. « À t'entendre parler, tu te fous complètement d'elle! »

« Hn. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre pour quelqu'un qui n'arrive pas à se défendre, elle n'aurait jamais dû devenir une kunoichi. » Les yeux de Naruto devinrent rouge, il commençait à perdre le contrôle de sa colère. « Teme! » Naruto allait administrer un deuxième coup de poing à Sasuke, mais une main l'empêcha de le faire. Un des ANBU qui le surveillait avait intervenu.

« Uzumaki Naruto et Uchiha Sasuke, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour conduite violente et pour trouble à l'ordre publique. »

* * *

><p>Tsunade était en colère contre Shizune. Si ce n'était pas d'elle qui avait caché son sake, elle serait présentement en train de boire gaiement la boisson de riz et non à son bureau, avec deux shinobis qui viennent d'être arrêtés pour avoir désobéis aux ordres.<p>

« Et pourquoi as-tu frappé Sasuke en milieu public Naruto? » Demanda-t-elle le plus calmement possible.

« Rien du tout » grommela ce dernier. Une veine apparût sur le front du Hokage, elle n'avait pas de patience pour ce genre de connerie…en fait elle n'avait pas de patience point.

« Sasuke? »

« Hn. » Elle les regarda longuement, chacun fixant un point sur un mur, évitant tout regard de quiconque.

« Si vous ne me le dites pas immédiatement, je vous envoie à Morino Ibiki qui se chargera de vous faire parler »

« Teme a dit des choses déplacées à propos de Sakura-chan » dit aussitôt Naruto.

« Comme? »

« … »

« Comme? » pressa-t-elle

« Que Sakura-chan serait déjà…morte…et-»

« Sakura n'est pas morte » dit-elle en laissant sortir un soupir de fatigue. Elle leva les yeux vers eux et fut surprise de leur regard confus.

« Quoi? Je ne vous l'ai pas dit? » demanda-t-elle.

« Dit quoi? » étonnement, ce fut Sasuke qui posa la question.

'_Oups'_ pensa Tsunade '_j'ai peut-être omis de leur mentionner'._

« Sakura a été retrouvée et repose maintenant dans un coma à l'hôpital ».


End file.
